Conventional video games have a predetermined narrative, and that narrative controls a user's experience within the game. The player makes decisions about particular events, such as whether to enter a door, or whether to engage another character in a fight, etc. However, the user does not influence or determine the narrative of the game. Contemporary video games, sometimes called sandbox games, allow a user to travel within the world of the game freely and to interact with other characters and objects in the game. Although the user has some freedom to determine where to go and what to do in the sandbox game, sandbox games do not have long-term goals found in a conventional video game, and generally do not have a narrative.